


Ancient Loves

by KiraMyst



Series: The Ancients [1]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Ancient Egypt, Big Sisters, Egyptology, F/M, Little Sisters, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reincarnation, Sister-Sister Relationship, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: The Ancient Times, for Evanna Carnahan, are a source of wonder. Especially with the dreams she'd been having since she could remember. Of a life lived in Ancient Egypt. When Evanna accompanies her twin; Evelyn, she finally gets answers as she meets the one who's face she'd been seeing since she was a child. (OC/Ardeth).
Relationships: Anck Su Namun/Imhotep, Ankh-Su-Namun & Original Female Character, Ardeth Bay & Original Female Character, Ardeth Bay/Original Female Character(s), Evelyn Carnahan & Original Female Character, Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell, Imhotep & Original Female Character, Johnathan Carnahan & Original Female Character, Jonathan Carnahan & Evy Carnahan O'Connell, Rick O'Connell & Original Female Character
Series: The Ancients [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Ancient Loves

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as The Mummy belongs to Stephen Sommers, Sean Daniel, James Jacks, Lloyd Fonvielle and Kevin Jarre :(
> 
> #Claimer-I do own any Ocs' of my TA!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.
> 
> I do own my take on the canon characters, beings, buildings & places:)
> 
> #I Picture my Evanna Carnahan as the Indian Actress; Aishwarya Rai :]
> 
> She looks like Rachel Weisz (especially when they both were younger) , don't you think? ;]

Prologue

Late into the evening the moon shines over a palace in Egypt, where the elder sister of a set of twins happens upon the younger sitting on the balcony overlooking the royal gardens.

Upon seeing the brooding expression on the twins' face, she comes and sits next to her.

"What has you so pensive, Little Sister?".

"... I have an odd feeling about them, Sister," the younger trails off as she acknowledges her twin after a minute or so. Not really having needed to. They both know that she had sensed her nearing long before that.

"Them?".

"Imhotep and Ankh-Su-Namun".

"What about them?".

"Have you noticed anything odd?".

"... about them?".

"Yes."

The elder of the two looks always towards the palm trees swaying in the night breeze, "Since you bring it up... Father has not noticed but I have. That there have been inconsistencies as to their whereabout these past few months".

"I have noticed the same. There is something more there".

Looking away from the garden, she looks at her sister, "You are looking into it", she states. Knowing her sister takes her duties seriously and will not stop investigating this until she has found something.

The younger of the siblings finally turns to her older sister and assures her, "Of course".

"Be careful as you go, Nefertani".

"Am I not always, Nefertiri".

**Author's Note:**

> #The Mummy is a movie I watched a long time ago and since then I must have watched more then 20 times (It's when I stopped counting, I kept watching after then too), as such the franchise as a whole has a special place in my heart :)
> 
> #This is an OC/Ardeth pairing, partly because he has been my crush since I first watched it (Oder Fehr is so handsome, isn't he ;)
> 
> What do you think?  
> Please Comment, Respectfully :)


End file.
